nederlandse_castle_cats_rpgfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Mvs109: De Orde van de Haarbal
Ik kan dat zwaard niet voor eeuwig in de steen laten zitten... Wanneer een spreuk niet zo gaat als gepland, komt de oude aartsmagiër in een wereld terecht die niet zijn eigen is. En hij is plotseling een kat geworden. Dit kan problematisch wezen. Personages Zie ook: ''De Orde van de Haarbal: personages Merlijn/Murrlin De aartsmagiër die door een ongeluk in de wereld van Catania terecht komt en in een kat veranderd. Hij probeert naargeestig op tijd weer terug te komen voor hij zijn eigen lotsbestemming mist. Gwenyfurr Aanvoerder van het verzet en later leider van de Orde van de Haarbal. Zij en haar vogelvrijen maken al Morrigans negen levens zuur. Morrigan Een kwaadaardige tovenares die het Sleutelslot heeft veroverend en nu aast op de nabijgelegen koninkrijken. §1. Een zee van licht Als vuurvliegjes in de mist dwarrelden kleine lichtgevende vlokjes rond in het flesje. Ze dansten op en neer, bewogen door een onzichtbare kracht. De rest van de wereld leek op dat moment stil te staan. Er was geen wind meer die ritselde, noch een mens dat zich leek te bewegen, maar het was een aangename stilte, geen naargeestige. En de oude tovenaar genoot er met volle teugen van. Oh, hoezeer hield hij van dit donkere uur in de nacht waarin de wereld weer even tot zichzelf kwam. Het moment dat de aarde weer zachtjes uitademde en ontspande. Het uur dat de oude tovenaar zich over kon geven aan zijn inspiratie zonder bang te hoeven wezen dat hij gestoord werd. Merlijn glimlachte. Zijn gelaat weerspiegelde in het glas van het flesje en hij staarde voor een moment in zijn eigen lichtblauwe ogen. Er zat een zekere twinkeling in waarvan Merlijn zich altijd afvroeg of hij deze had, omdat hij een lotsbestemming had gekregen. Het zou wel tijd worden dat zijn lot een beetje dichterbij kwam. Het licht wierp schaduwen over zijn rimpels waarin zeemonsters zich konden verschuilen, maar goed. Dat zou niet lang meer duren. Arthur was bijna gereed om zijn rechtmatige plaats op de troon op te eisen en het land betere tijden in te sturen. Merlijn zou de jongen, zoals hij nu al deed, bijstaan met raad en daad. Nee, het zou niet lang meer duren. Deze Kerst zou de legende van de "Koning die was en zal zijn" pas echt beginnen en de wereld zou haar nog lang herinneren. Maar voor nu genoot de tovenaar nog even van de rust. De grijsaard liet het flesje in zijn hand bewegen. De vloeistof die er in zat begonnen te tollen en de lichtgevende vlokken begonnen nog helderder te stralen. Het bleef wonderlijk. Het bleef wonderlijk dat je zoveel kracht kon concentreren in zo'n klein vacuum. De kracht van interdimensionaal reizen was gevangen in een glazen flesje dat hij op de markt had gekocht van een arme glasblazer. 'Ha!' brieste de tovenaar, terwijl hij het flesje op zijn werktafel zette. Klasse! Wederom had hij het voor elkaar gekregen om twee magische scholen* te combineren tot een ongelofelijk resultaat. Hij was het in ieder geval nog niet verleerd, alhoewel hij in zijn jonge jaren altijd een hekel had gehad aan alchemie. Het gaf altijd zo'n rotzooi... Maar aan de andere kant, waarom zou een tovenaar zich zorgen moeten maken over rotzooi? Hij kon tijd en ruimte zelf beheersen en zou een sleutelrol spelen in een van de grootste legenden van de literatuur. Nee, die ongewassen brouwersketel kon hem gestolen worden. Letterlijk. Hij toverde wel een nieuwe...en een schone. Merlijn rekte zich een keer genoeglijk uit. Misschien moest hij ook maar eens zijn bed gaan opzoeken. Morgen was het alweer vroeg dag en hij had Arthur beloofd om hem meer te vertellen over de geschiedenis van Albion. Nog een paar weekjes en dan zou de jongen Koning van Albion zijn. Een raar idee eigenlijk. Maar goed, hij zou nog even in het maanlicht gaan wandelen om volledig tot rust te komen voor hij onder de wol zou kruipen. Hij wenkte naar de kapstok die traag begon te bewegen. 'Aller, aller,' zei Merlijn. 'Ik heb niet de hele nacht. En vergeet mijn staf niet.' Een vage groene gloed gleed over het hout van het meubelstuk heen. Het was als koffie voor een ambtenaar. De kapstok begon zich uit te rekken met een jammerlijk gezucht alsof hij gevangen was in een leven vol maandagen, hopte hij naar de tovenaar toe. 'Ja, ja, dank je,' zei Merlijn die geen zin had om te wachten om de allures van zijn meubilair. Hij had er zelf al genoeg. Zo! Nog even naar buiten, wellicht nog even snel wat vergeet-me-nietjes plukken voor zijn volgende brouwsel en dan lekker naar bed toe. Merlijn zette met zijn linkerhand zijn hoed op zijn hoofd en pakte met zijn rechterhand zijn staf. Wellicht moest hij ook maar zijn mantel omslaan. Het was alles behalve warm buiten. Merlijn pakte de zoom van de mantel met zijn linkerhand en sloeg deze met een weids gebaar om. Het paarse fluweel gonsde door de lucht. Gekletter. Het hoofd van de tovenaar vloog opzij. Zijn ogen werden groot toen hij zijn werktafel zag, nu bedenkt door de zware mantel waar langzaam maar zeker een vlek in begon te ontstaan. Toen begonnen de lichtgevende vlokjes zich een weg door de stof te banen. Merlijn dook praktisch op de tafel om zijn mantel op te lichtten. De slag van de stof had zijn halve werktafel overhoop gehaald, maar daar in het midden lag het flesje met zijn interdimensionele brouwsel op zijn kant. De dop lag een paar centimeter verderop en de inhoud verspreidde zich over de tafel en drupte op de grond. Het waren slechts luttele seconde. Luttele seconde in het leven van een man die eeuwen voorbij had zien komen, maar de tovenaar wist dat dit precies het moment was waarop alles mis ging. De lichtgevende vlokken werden steeds talrijker en wilder tot ze de tovenaar volledig omsloten. Merlijn sloeg ze uit elkaar met zijn staf, naargeestig op zoek naar de spreuk die dit kon stoppen. Had hij nog tijd? Boek! Waar was zijn toverboek?! Daar stond de tegenspreuk in! Zijn blik schoot naar de lessenaar die bijna compleet uit zijn zicht werd ontrokken door de lichtvlokken, maar hij herkende de paarse kaft met het oude runen er op uit duizenden. Merlijn greep er naar met zijn linkerhand, maar op dat moment opende de wereld onder hem zich in een zee van kleuren. Hij viel tientallen meters naar beneden toe voor hij al het besef voor tijd en ruimte verloor. §2. Met de verkeerde poot Dit...dit gevoel kende hij. Vaag. Het was lang geleden dat hij zich zo gevoeld had. Wanneer was het de laatste keer geweest? Bij Boombaard, hij had zich voor het laatst zo miserabel gevoeld toen hij zelf nog een student was. Merlijn kreunde. Hij voelde zich alsof hij een hele nacht had lopen drinken en toen een praktisch examen metamorfologie had moeten doen. Alcohol en in verschillende dieren moeten veranderen was geen goede combinatie had de tovenaar ervaring. Alcohol en magie was sowieso geen goede combinatie, tenzij je het in je brouwsels gooide. Het kostte de tovenaar een paar tellen voor hij zich weer herinnerde wat er gebeurd was. Hij had het brouwsel opgegooid en nu zou hij zich waarschijnlijk in een andere dimensie bevinden. Drommels. Hij moest opstaan en maken dat hij zo snel mogelijk weer terugkwam naar zijn eigen wereld. Merlijn hoefde echter niet zijn ogen te openen om te ontdekken dat er iets niet in de haak was. Dit was niet zijn lichaam. Dit was niet het menselijke lijf waar hij de meeste dagen van zijn leven in had doorgebracht. Dit was een warmer lichaam, een gespierder lichaam. Er zat een kracht in zijn benen die hij niet herkende en een vaag besef dat hij meer had dan twee armen en twee benen. De tovenaar opende zijn ogen. Hij bevond zich in een bos. Een zeer groen loofbos waar het zonlicht dansten tussen de bladeren en gele kelken dansten op de zachte wind. De geur van geur van aardbeien en rozen was bijna bedwelmend. Een stukje verderop zag hij een dier staan. Het was een zilveren tabbykat. Ze had een gepluimde staart met een witte punt, witte sokjes en zwavelgele ogen. Ze droeg een groene sjaal om haar nek. Er hing een aura van sterke magie om haar heen. Was ze een familiair? Plotseling schoten er drie andere katten uit de bosjes. Een van hen tackelde de poes, terwijl de twee andere er met iets vandoor ging. In een vlaag van soberheid herkende Merlijn zijn hoed en mantel. Dieven... Dieven! De tovenaar schoot overeind. Dit lichaam voelde vreemd, maar het was niet onbekend. Hij was eerder een kat geweest. Ha! Hij was zelfs een leeuw geweest! Gebruikmakend van de jeugd van zijn lijf stoof de tovenaar overeind en rende hij al brullende op de katten af. De drie dieren die uit de bosjes waren gekomen, verstijfde een moment van angst, maar grepen toen hun buit en zette het op het rennen. In zijn ooghoek zag Merlijn ook zijn staf bij de tabbykat liggen. Deze was nog veel belangrijker en hij wilde het voorwerp pakken. De poes was hem echter voor. Ze sloeg haar klauwen uit en blies razend naar hem. Hier had hij geen tijd voor. Merlijn dook op haar af, maar voor hij het wist kreeg hij een energiebol in zijn maag en verloor hij wederom het bewustzijn. Toen hij weer bijkwam, was er van zijn bezittingen, noch de dieven geen spoor te bekennen. §3. De lijster Er was een ongeschreven regel dat tovenaars die ongeveer zo ging: ''Een tovenaar is nooit verdwaald. Hij neemt slechts een kronkeliger pad naar zijn bestemming. Merlijn bedacht zich dat hij zelf weleens de tovenaar kon zijn geweest die deze regel aan zijn collega's had doorgegeven, maar daar moest hij toch een keer op terugkomen. Hij was verdwaald. Als in echt gruwelijk gedesorienteerd en zwaar twijfelend of hij nu al niet dagen rondjes aan het lopen was. Hij had bomen gemarkeerd, hij had de positie van de zon in de gaten gehouden, hij had een spoor van stenen achtergelaten, hij was in bomen geklommen op zoek naar de weg, maar hij bleef vast zitten in dit verdomde bos. Was het een betoverd woud? Hield magie hem hier vast? Zo voelde het niet. Hier was het lente en het leven vierde zijn terugkeer met overvloed. Merlijn kwam echter geen andere katten tegen. Of honden. Of een ander wezen met wie hij kon communiceren. Het scheelde dat hij als tovenaar niet afhankelijk was van voedsel en maar heel af en toe iets hoefde te eten of te slapen. Merlijn wist namelijk niet zeker wat hij in deze wereld mocht eten zonder voor moordenaar te worden uitgemaakt. 'Hé, jij daar! Baardmans!' werd er plotseling van boven geroepen. Merlijn keek omhoog en zag een lijster in de boom zitten. Aan diens poot zat een gouden armbandje met een rode steen er in en hij droeg een groen tuniekje. 'Wat is er, verenbal?' vroeg Merlijn blij dat hij weer iemand had om te spreken. 'Ik zie je hier al een paar dagen rondlopen. Heb je een doel of zo of ben je verdwaald?' vroeg de lijster. 'Lichtelijk gedesorienteerd en vreemd in deze streken, vrees ik,' antwoordde Merlijn. 'Mijn spullen zijn gestolen. Heb jij een zilveren tabbycat met zwavelgele ogen gezien?' 'Met een groene sjaal?' vroeg de lijster. 'Ja, groengestreept. Ze had ook een hele donzige staart,' zei Merlijn. 'Bij de feniks, dat je het er levend vanaf hebt gebracht! Dat was de Morrigan, jij ouwe sul!' Merlijn fronste. Hij kende een Morrigan. Deze oude godin had hem al meerdere keren dwars gezeten in het verleden, maar was hetzelfde Morrigan als waar ze het nu over hadden? Was ze hem gevolgd of had de oorlogsgodin een zwakke plek voor katten? Ach, er was maar één manier om er achter te komen. 'Ik kom van heel erg ver, mijn vriend. Vertel mij eens, wie is is deze Morrigan?' 'Een heks!' tjirpte de lijster. 'Een heks! De machtigste van ze allemaal. Morrigan veroverde eigenhandig het Sleutelslot door alle inwonenden in muizen te veranderen en ze heerst nu al winters met ijzeren klauw over de Oude Wouden.' 'Zijn er geen dappere dieren die opstaan jegens dit onrecht?' zei Merlijn verontwaardigd. 'Oh, genoeg, maar Morrigan is sluw. Ze heeft twee van de grootste gildes aan haar kant weten te krijgen en de derde bijna uitgemoord.' 'En hebben jullie geen koning of leger die optreedt tegen deze kwaadaardige praktijken?' 'Baardmans...' begon de lijster droog. 'Ja?' 'Het Sleutelslot is het kasteel van de koning. Hij is dood, net als iedereen die ook maar een beetje aanspraak op de troon kon maken. Ik weet niet wat voor kattenkruid jij hebt liggen snuiven, maar dit zou je toch moeten weten.' 'Morrigan heeft me nogal krachtig bewusteloos geslagen, dus het kan best zijn dat ik aan geheugenverlies lijdt,' loog Merlijn maar. De lijster hupte ongemakkelijk op zijn stok. Dit was problematisch. Merlijn had de afgelopen dagen wat lopen experimenteren met zijn magie. Hij was nog steeds tot veel in staat, maar hij had gemerkt dat zijn magie hier chaotischer reageerde dan hij gewend was. Normaal gesproken zouden de magische eigenschappen van zijn hoed, mantel en staf dat opvangen en compenseren, maar die had hij nu dus niet meer. Hij kon ook geen nieuwe kopen. Naast een gebrek aan geld waren zijn spullen precies op zijn krachten afgesteld. Het maken van een nieuwe set kon maanden duren en die tijd had hij niet. Oh, bij de Ouden. Hij moest echt terug. Dadelijk zou hij zijn lotsbestemming nog missen en zou Arthur nooit koning worden. Dat zou pas een ramp zijn. 'Welke kant op voor het Sleutelslot, mijn vriend?' vroeg Merlijn aan de lijster. 'Daar wil je toch niet echt heen?! Heb je niet geluisterd toen ik zei dat dat levensgevaarlijk was,' floot de lijster kwaad. 'Ik moet toch echt mijn spullen terug hebben. Het lot van het koninkrijk hangt er vanaf,' zei Merlijn. 'Het lot van het koninkrijk?' vroeg de lijster en het dier keek een moment heel bedenkelijk. 'Ik...nee...eh...Oké, dus je wilt Morrigan gaan beroven? 'Daar komt het wel op neer,' zei Merlijn. 'Daar zal je spullen en informatie voor nodig hebben. Ik heb dat niet, maar ik wil je wel naar een plek brengen waar ze dat wel hebben,' bood de lijster twijfelend aan. 'En wat zou je daar voor terug willen hebben, mijn vriend?' vroeg Merlijn lichtelijk wantrouwend, maar het was niet te horen aan zijn stem. De vogel schudde zijn veren op. 'Dat zal je nog wel merken,' zei de lijster zachtjes. 'Laten we gaan. De weg is nog lang en het daglicht nog kort.' 'Wat is je naam eigenlijk?' vroeg Merlijn. 'Dat is voor jou een vraag en voor mij een weet. Luister, baardmans, ik denk niet dat je kwade bedoelingen hebt, maar voor de zekerheid blijf ik toch liever anoniem.' 'Mag ik je Spikkel noemen?' 'Spikkel?' vroeg de lijster terwijl hij voor Merlijn uitvloog. 'Ja, je lijkt mij een Spikkel.' 'Mij best hoor, maar ik blijf jou Baardmans noemen.' §4. De Bende-bende Waar Merlijn ook keek, alles in dit bos bleef op elkaar lijken. Hij zou ook gedacht hebben dat Spikkel hem in het ootje aan het nemen was als zijn oren niet plotseling het gezoem van muggen hadden opgevangen. Water? Dat was hij in ieder geval nog niet tegengekomen tijdens zijn dwalen. 'Luister, Baardmans. Ik weet niet heel goed wat ik met de situatie aan moet. Ik weet alleen dat het je nooit gaat lukken om Morrigan in je eentje te beroven en geloof me, ik ken d'r een paar die dat geprobeerd hebben. Zonder succes. Je hebt hulp nodig,' zei Spikkel. 'Ik meende dat je me naar die hulp zou brengen,' zei Merlijn. 'Ja, dat doe ik ook, maar goede hulp is niet gratis. Wat kan jij hen bieden in ruil voor hun hulp?' vroeg Spikkel. Categorie:Mvs109 Categorie:Verhalen